wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Druid PvE guide
=Working with Other Classes= Things Druids want Non-Druids to know *If there is a Druid in the Party you already have at least 1 tank. *If the druid is solo healing an instance, be wary of our lack of an instant cast heal/shield. Especially mages, who should warn the druid before trying an AoE spree. *Feral Druids can solo heal well in 5 man instances with the right set of armour, however just be aware that most of our healing spells have long cast times. *For the following situation: you're a class that can ressurect and in an instance, you've just died and the group is about to wipe. The druid then casts rebirth on you with the last of his mana: DO NOT RES! This should be treated the same way as a warlocks soulstone: wait until everyone is dead and the mobs have left, then res yourself and everyone else. :) *[Balance Druids have the same healing abilities as Feral Druids - so don't expect them to be able to main heal. Instead, maybe you should treat them as a Mage with Plate Armor - not only can they deal as much if not more casting damage, they die less often! Also having a druid (moonkin form) run in, barkskin, and hurricane is good in some situations, and the druid will survive MUCH longer than a mage.] Edit: *So* not true - balance and feral druids can be perfect main healers in non-raid instances, prety much everything before ZG. Also, under no circumstances can druids deal dmg equal to that of a mage, not even close. i'm a 60 mage with a 60 druid alt, and i've got no idea how the person that wrote the previous believes that :P *Balance Druids in Moonkin Form give all casters +5% chance to crit on spells if they are in the druid's party. This is a good way of bringing up the DPS of your spellcasters. One Molten Core strategy is to put the Moonkin in a group of 4 Mages. Another is putting the Moonkin with the priests. *If a druid is the only healer in the party, remember that our res spell has a 30 minute cooldown. *If you are a rogue or a warrior, we could really use the mana potions. Things Non-Druids want Druids to know *While buffs are generally appreciated, a smart cloth-wearer will right-click Thorns to remove it from himself. Why? Because if the cloth-wearer is attacked, Thorns will do extra damage to attackers, increasing the difficulty for the tank to re-acquire aggro. Casters have a difficult enough time as it is keeping their threat at a minimum, so the last thing they want to do is increase that threat in the unfortunate event that they're the target of an attack. This is also true to a lesser extent for Rogues and other damage-dealers who aren't tanking and don't want to maintain aggro if they happen to get it. Save your Thorns buff for those who can handle the extra threat (i.e. Warriors and pets). Only cast it on yourself if you're tanking or off-tanking. *If you are in a party, understand your role in the party. Nothing endangers a party more than a druid not being ready to switch roles. Don't stay in caster form when the party needs more DPS or Tanking. *If you have a choice between a paladin and a priest to rebirth, it is better to go with the paladin since he or she has a better chance to survive a patrolling mob while trying to rez. *Tauren Druids: remember that Shamans have Reincarnation starting at level 30, but like Rebirth it is on a long timer. Make sure to communicate and know whether your party Shaman's Reincarnation is available in case of an impending wipe. *Make sure you restock reagents after every instance: no one wants to hear that you are out of maple seeds halfway through an instance. *If a leather item drops with +stamina and +agility, and you're a feral druid that prefers to play in catform, you have the same priority on it as a rogue. From time to time you're going to hear rogues crying about it, and telling you that you shouldn't roll because you're a druid - don't listen to them, if you find that playing in cat is what you prefer, then you should by all means roll on these items. Category:Druids